Surprise in a box
by anonymouswriter777
Summary: this fic is based off ask-smokescreen from tumblr. ask-smokescreen gets a box in the mail but is surprised to find a facehugger inside XD (rated M for smut/nsfw)


**Surprise in a box**

Ask-smokescreen received a box in the mail. He picked it up and looked at it in puzzlement. _Why does this box have air holes?_ He puts the box on the table and opens it.

As he opens it, something jumps out! Ask-smokescreen screams as a facehugger jumps onto his waist, knocking him onto his back.

"GAHHHHH! HELP! SOMEONE GET IT OFF ME!"

Before he had time to react, the facehugger pulled at his interface panel, ripping it off and exposes his spike. The creature wasted no time in taking its long tube like mouth and engulfing his spike, sucking and pumping it in a slow rhythmic pace.

Ask-smokescreen throws his head back, giving a surprised gasp as he feels the odd stimulation in his spike. He tries to clear his head and reach down to rip the creature off but the facehugger takes its long tail and slides it between his legs, under his rear panel and into his valve.

Ask-smokescreen couldn't hold back the loud grunt as his pelvis thrusts up in response to the creature's tail entering his valve. Then the facehugger starts it's sexual assault, thrusting it's tail in and out of his valve, driving deeper and hitting sensory nods. it's tubed mouth glided along ask-smokescreen's spike, sucking, pumping, licking. While a gland deep in the back of the facehugger tubed mouth reaches out and teases the head of ask-smokescreen's spike. Tiny tendrils on the gland slither and worm in and out of the slit opening in the head of his spike. Ask-smokescreen eyes rolled back as he fell back to the floor, writhing and moaning, unable to fight the sensation going through his pelvis regions. His body even starts reacting on it's own as it begins thrusting up in response. His mind grows hazy and he begins panting as the facehugger frags him mercilessly.

After hearing the screaming, knockout comes into the room worried what was wrong. he looked down to see his bondmate on the floor writhing and moaning.

"smokescreen! What's wro-?!" looking further down ask-smokescreen's body, he found the reason behind the scream, a facehugger apparently… _fragging him?_

"what in the name of primus?" knockout stared on in confusion. Ask-smokescreen opens his hazy eyes, noticing his bondmate had heard him.

"kn-knockout! Ughhh p-please… (moans) g-get it off me! aghhhhh!" ask-smokescreen was barely able to get out his plea. Knockout, being a doctor and a scientist, knew a bit about these facehuggers and knew that getting these things off without hurting the victim would be virtually impossible.

"sorry smokescreen, but unless you want to be out a spike, it would be best to let the thing come off by it's self" knockout confessed.

"I DON'T WANT TO MAKE XENOMORPHS! DX GE-AHHGH! G-GET IT OFF PLEASE!" ask-smokescreen pleaded hysterically. Knockout rolled his optics "you can't have xenomorphs bursting out of your chest if the thing is fragging your spike you dolt."

Smokescreen glared at knockout.. or tried to in his half hazed state. "j-just (moan) please (more moaning) g-get it off uhgghhhhhhh!" his pelvic thrusted up at his last word, writhing in pleasure as he is no longer able to fight the ministration anymore and needs release.

Knockout looked around and spotted the box that the creature came in and examined it. Upon looking inside, he found a note.

As he read it, a sinister grin spread across his face. "hehehe I don't think we have anything to worry about smokescreen. Apparently this facehugger was a gift from one of those crazy anons."

Smokescreen moaned wantonly. "w-what?! F-from aaghh! Those anons?! Agh I should h-have known ughhhh. Their out t-to get me uuuggggghhhh!" the creature had uped it's game and fragged ask-smokescreen faster, drawing out more desperate moans. Ask-smokescreen moved his servo down, laying it on top the facehugger, caressing it as he thrusted up into it.

Knockout couldn't help chuckling at the sight, seeing his bondmate squirm so deliciously. _Oh what fun I could have with him using this thing lol :D_

"fortunately, you have nothing to worry about as far as that thing laying eggs in you. I'll explain after your done" knockout grinned evilly.

Ask-smokescreen was going to ask why but right know he was too exhilarated to do so. He laid there on the floor panting and moaning wantonly as he held his servo on the creature and thrusting into the air, silently begging for the creature to make him overload. The facehugger sped up its pace, making ask-smokescreen thrust faster. His pants getting more rigid. The tail thrusting into his valve deeper and harder, hitting his sensory nod at the back.

The pressure continued building up till finally… blissful overload. Ask-smokescreen threw his head back, thrusting into the air, crying out in ecstasy, while the creature drank up his essence as it spurted out of his spike. It continued pumping his spike, trying to get every last drop out.

After a bit, ask-smokescreen collapsed back on the floor panting as he road out the last of his overload. Meanwhile, the facehugger had detached its self from ask-smokescreen, pulling it's tail out of his wet, dripping valve and slipping it's tube mouth off his spike. Before it could scurry off, knockout picked it up by it's tail and placed it in a jar. Knockout looked down at his lover with an amused grin.

"so, how was it was the fragging that good" knockout inquired.

After panting for a few seconds, ask-smokescreen shot back "shut up!"

Which only earned an amused chuckle from knockout.

"so… did you want me to tell you why you had nothing to worry about or should I leave you and your new berth mate here to cuddle? :)" KO snickered mischievously. Making ask-smokescreen glare daggers at him "tell me now before I take that thing and strangle you with it!"

"fine fine, can't take a joke hehe" knockout couldn't stop chuckling.

"well for starters. The anon that sent this facehugger said we don't have to worry about getting impregnated with eggs, the facehugger is sterol or neutered, so it doesn't have eggs in it. Also, it is a genetically engineered facehugger that is specifically designed for the purpose of interfacing."

Ask-smokescreen's optics snapped open "WHAT?! Why the slag would? How can they? Don't facehuggers die after they frag your face?!"

"I didn't finish."

Knockout continued. "your forgetting, it's a genetically engineered facehugger. They made it so these things won't have to die after interfacing your face. After it lays its eggs, it can only survive if it feeds on male/mech overload lubricant." He gives ask-smokescreen an amused look. Ask-smokescreen only glared. "anyway, this facehugger has already had it's eggs removed so it is safe for keeping. The anon gave it to us as a gift for making our interface time more interesting."

"I do not need that thing to make my frag life more interesting! ." ask-smokescreen shouted. "and besides, we're not keeping it!"

"I beg to differ!" knockout protested. "I for one like this little monstrosity and I intend to keep it" he said grinning at the jar in his servos.

"but you read what that letter said. You have to feed it!" this made knockout turn and look at ask-smokescreen evilly, making ask-smokescreen cringe, realizing what he just said. "… woah! Ooooooh no! NO! absolutely NOT! There is no way I'm letting that thing anywhere near me again!" ask-smokescreen argued. but only made knockout grin wider. "aww come now smokey, I saw the way you squirmed, you enjoyed it, admit it"

Knockout held the jar out, teasing ask-smokescreen as he chased him around the room. Eventually the teasing ended in knockout knocking down and laying on ask-smokescreen kissing him.

END! XD

* * *

MUAHAHHAHAHA I hope you all enjoyed it. I sure had fun writing it hahahhaha :D

And I ran out of steam at the end and just wanted to post it.


End file.
